Lomography
Lomography is a company that makes cameras for photographers. They did one interview with Melanie Martinez in May of 2015. Interview Melanie Martinez is a woman of many talents. Not only is she a unique singer and songwriter, but she is also an avid photographer who captures the tour life from a perspective like no other. It’s time to share the special moments of her Dollhouse Tour and to figure out what makes her mind tick. They say that a picture is worth a thousand words but what is a collection of art without the artist’s statement? Could you tell us more about the focus of your photographs? Well usually I love planning each photograph more thoroughly, but since we had so much going on during the tour I just decided to capture moments that I knew I’d want to remember. Looking back at these photos makes me realize how special this specific tour was. It was the second out of three tours off my EP. I love the boys that I travel with—I think they’re the most talented and hardworking human beings. These photos are special to me because they’re basically family photos. Could you tell us more about your experiences on tour? Was there a moment on your tour that really stuck out to you? The best moment for me was going to San Francisco. I got to meet my friend Karli who I’ve known online for seven years. Me and the boys went over to her place after the show and got stick and poke tattoos done by her. I got a of a milk carton on my leg. With this digital age comes instant gratification, with the easy access of iPhones and Instagram. What was it like shooting film? Any tips for those who are trying to make the switch back to analog? It was amazing shooting film in this tour. I definitely am inspired to shoot Lomo for every shoot I do now. You can’t beat the quality and you can’t remake the effects no matter how many apps you use. My advice to anyone who wants to shoot film is to really take your time and think about each shot. I always regret not taking my time when I look back at photos. What makes your music so spectacular is that you’ve stayed true to yourself and you let your voice rise above. What do you plan for the growth in your career? Do you have any big dreams still on your bucket list? I definitely just want to keep writing and playing shows. More importantly, I want to keep learning from experiences and growing as an artist. I want to write for other artists, put out an art zine with my boyfriend, start a clothing line, work on my photography more, and make more music videos. I want to express myself in any artistic outlet possible, really. If you could change one thing about the world, what would it be? MOSQUITOES. VEGETABLES. Do you have any advice for the young artists chasing dreams in an unconventional way? Go with your gut feeling and remember that there are no make or break moments in your life/career. You will always grow and your ideas will always change. Keep learning from your mistakes and use your anger/sadness to fuel your art. Category:Companies Category:Interviews Category:2015